Problem Child 5
by Diseverus
Summary: Michelangelo is annoying, he goes far to get to his brothers bad sides even though everyone has good intentions towards their younger brother. Nobody likes to get the surfer turtle hurt, but he sure gets close enough hits. Now a Oneshot.


**Disclaimer**

I don't own things related to Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles; it belongs to the big-wigs of MIRAGE, ARCHIE and beyond that. I'm little bit of a waste of precious time if people thinking of sueing me. Don't sue here. The characters versions are the ones from the cartoon 87/96, so if you're confused about them, then I'm sorry, but they're all seem to have the 'Red Sky' seasons personalities with them. This might stay as a one-shot, because I tried again and again to bring out a decent 2nd chapter but it failed. I apologise for that and figure something out later on.

Couples

Past tenses of Raphael x Mona Lisa. Mostly Michelangelo being his sweet innocent self.

Summary

Michelangelo is annoying, he goes far to get to his brothers bad sides even though everyone has good intentions towards their younger brother. Nobody likes to get the surfer turtle hurt, but he sure gets close enough hits. Now a One-shot.

**Problem Child 5**

Donatello is working on his computer, the work on it seems to be very important not that his orange bandana brother wouldn't know. The younger brother was prodding that so important work, his face eager to find what the gadget does, exercising the urge to press some _shiny _buttons. He has learned countless times about what malfunctions Donnie machines are capable of but that didn't stopped him from touching everything.

A whack on Mikey's head seems to get out of his childish glee, earning also a glare from his older brother. Michelangelo, get your hand off that, most of the equipment here is very delicate. How many times have I told you not to come in here when I'm working?" snapped Donatello. Michelangelo cursed, and just shrugged it off going back to the invention. It had various odd ends enough to keep the youngster turtle amused for hours. He sure had the attention span for it.

"But Donny, what is that thing?" putting on his loveable puppy-dog tone, "It looks like one of those candy-floss machines." He starts making unexplained faces near it, hoping a positive response from his friend.

"If it was, I would know the first thing that will happen with it." He mumbled underneath his breath, Michelangelo didn't hear him but he heard what is coming next. "Come on Mikey, get out now," by then Donatello is pushing his younger brother out the door. "Bother Leonardo or Raphael."

"Aww, you're no fun," he moaned back.

"There's plenty time for fun, but this is the time where I have on my own and I tend to keep it that way."

Once outside the room, the door closes behind Michelangelo who cringed from the dull bang. "Spoilsport," he mumbled quite loudly then intended.

"I heard that."

* * *

An impact of metal against wood, the staff blocking any hits that the katana is going to struck. It wasn't working; Leonardo thought that even with a heavier compound of metal beating against the thin wood, it is somehow not making a bigger then impact. The staff seems to absorb any attack and then rebound it towards the katana. The eldest of the four turtles, found it impossible to give back any counter-attacks, panting under exhaustion as he keeps on trying. 

Each time, his sensei defending himself but at the same time giving advice to his more determined student. He was used to giving lessons like this, "Another swipe, my son. You are learning to steady your balance while fighting. A clumsy ninja is a dead ninja." A quick jerk from his hand and his staff blocked another attack from his unsteady opponent.

A quick stop to catch his breath, Leonardo looked strangely at his master, "I know sensei, but it's really difficult to do it, when you're having weapons like this," he brought his weapon forward to his range of view and looked at it with disgust. "Why can't I have my old ones to fight with?"

"It's necessary to be capable for carry any weapon," explained Splinter. "The enemy weapons are normally heavier to cause more damage. I want to see what you are like if your weapons are out of your reach."

The turtle didn't like to answer back at his sensei, but he didn't like this lesson plan. The katana felt like a ton, _what moron will carry a weapon like this, _his thoughts screamed at him, "But what happens if his weapon is out of reach?"

Splinter then whacks Leonardo on the head with his stick, which caused the turtle to yelp in pain and surprise. "Then Leonardo use your head," he then smiled at his charge. In frustration Leonardo whacks at the target with the heavy katana and suddenly realises that he nearly hit Michelangelo which he stopped. Michelangelo ducks narrowly missing the weapon from hitting his head.

"I should remember never to get on your bad side dude," the youngest said in self-defence.

"Michelangelo, you could be hurt, or worse," even though Leonardo looked angry he couldn't mask the concern that came through his tone. "Why the heck did you come here? To get a good beating, because Raphael would be more then happy to." Leonardo then dropped his weapon, which made a hallow sound throughout the lair. He doesn't want to do any more training, not when his body felt ready to collapse after working hard training for a couple of hours.

Michelangelo cower under his brother glare, "So is it a bad thing to come here? Wait, Raphael isn't the turtle to 'hurt' his younger brother," he suddenly realised something then gulped, "Unless he's in one of those moods," saying in an undertone.

"Which he is Michelangelo," commented Splinter, the rat once again looking trying to gain some order within this sons.

"I bet they're cancelling his show, again. He should have tried different tastes, like the 'Biker Mice from Mars'. Or the soapies, they're always never get cancelled," Michelangelo mumbled to himself, both Splinter and Leonardo never seem to hear him much only catching some of the words.

"Wasn't that 'Biker Mice form Mars' show gone too?" questioned Leonardo.

"Yeah, but I remember the show until it's driven to my brain, dude. My all so older brother can't even remember what's on yesterday." He sniggered, earning him a frown from his sensei.

The turtle in the blue bandana sighed, shaking his head, "Now will you just go away, or are going to explain more about your shows," he resorted to pushing his younger brother out of the training ground. He resisted though, speaking out protests but Leonardo didn't take heed to them though, still pushing the annoyance out.

* * *

Michelangelo yawned making his way to going topside, his thought of visiting Mondo Gecko. "This is majority boring," he complained, not watching were he is going, going to the front door, "when is there going to be" he suddenly banged into someone, landing on his rear end with a surprised yelp. 

Rubbing the pain away, Michelangelo looks up to see a familiar green gecko or was it salamander with darkish brown hair, a pink scarf around her neck (_AN: Yeah, she wore something else, but I changed her appearance slightly_), and a belt around her waist. She did look surprised though at the sudden crash from Mikey but gained her balance unlike the other mutant.

Gaining his footing, the turtle called out to his brother, "Raphael, your date," he then shook his head, "no, wait, your girlfriend Mona Lisa is here," the tone sounded humorous, waiting for the response from the living room.

Hearing a grunt from the other room, the other voice sound agitated as it shouted just as harshly "For once Michelangelo, she is not my girlfriend, we only had one date therefore not my girlfriend."

"Bummer, sorry Raph doesn't seem to be available come back next week, when he's in a much sweeter mood," quipped Michelangelo, a silly grin plastered on his face.

Mona Lisa frowns, wondering why the heck she came back to the turtle's lair, making her way towards the living room and the disgruntled Raphael. Michelangelo following her, knowing it would be fun to watch, last time these two argued like cat and dog and it was always fun to watch. That was a couple of months ago and they never saw Mona Lisa again until now. She left without any reason, except give out an even grouchier brother then before.

One thing though _Raphael _was defiantly going to **get **it now.

* * *

I know everyone is in OOC. Michelangelo was fun to write in his part, and so were Leonardo and Splinter. Raphael is more of the sarcastic/chatterbox, and I'm not all that great with humour but like the angst side as so with Donatello when it comes to technical stuff. 

I also put some 'whack the Leonardo on the head with a stick' from the Lion King, to devote a good pointer. Never ever back answer someone who has a stick in their grasp.


End file.
